


The Damned Don't Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Visage (Band)
Genre: 1980s, 80's Music, Based on a song, Clubbing, Drinking, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Loneliness, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Smoking, The Blitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short story to honour Steve's legacy. My first fanfic ever (I mostly write original material). Set shortly after the release of The Anvil.
Kudos: 3





	The Damned Don't Cry

His cold, grey fingers lightly bristled against the window. His ebony irises narrowing, unable to break though the white mass draping the glass. He flicked the pages of Depeche Mode, back and forth, back and forth, the painted ladies on the pages cascading into a blur. Hands grasping, shaking, the flask slipped, bouncing off the floor. The sonic waves of the reaction, expanding, enveloping, flew past his ear drums and emotion. As if he was an icy ghost, transparent, touching another fellow; white hand phasing though its body. 

His neck gave out; weary eyes, staring at a dingy tabletop. The suits and gowns. The clinical sounds of the Yamaha DX-7. The stobe lights - purple, green, purple, green, purple, green, purple, green... 

"Steve."

Tilting his visage upward, his eyes met George's crimson lips. Brown hair tied in a white crown, green-bluw eyes next to lavender slideshow, dressed in a mixture of red, gold ad green. His mouth slowly grew into a weak grin.

"Ya fine? You haven't danced all night." Picking the flask up off the floor, the red wine hit his lips.

"Leave me 'lone, Lush. Go amuse the guests."

to be continued


End file.
